Haven Academy:the elite school for the brightest young minds
by Cup O'Tea Hatter
Summary: School AU: all Holly short wanted for the next three years of her life was learning and the avoidment of boys. but then there he was the annoying and stuck up Artemis fowl with is stupid handsome smirk and icy blue eyes. oh did i mention that there's a manic pointy eared girl out for blood?
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Holly

Rain, that's what Holly short saw on her first day as the car drove down the road. she had been accepted into her mother's old school

Haven Academy:the elite school for the brightest minds in the world.

the school was located in ireland just south of dublin. it was supposed to be one of the biggest schools in the world only coming second to St'Marie in paris. it had been a mouth since her mother's death. and one of her mother's last wishes. for her only daughter to go to her school and find love like she did.

"yeah. like that's gonna happen" she said barely audible. "miss Short we're almost there" the driver said as the car began to slow down. the school was a beautiful building it had 5 towers that spired with glass roofs. the entrance was the best part she thought. the main hall had stone floors with mahogany walls and ebony accents. she slowly headed towards a door marked 'office'

the only pieces of furniture were a desk and a chair. an elderly woman sat there writing away on a piece of paper. "name" she said without looking up. "oh um Holly. Holly Short" the woman produced a bit of paper. "this has your schedule, dormroom number, and locker, now get out" Holly quickly decided to leave before the woman did anything else. on her way out she read her schedule.

HOLLY SHORT. SECOND YEAR STUDENT

LOVELACE TOWER. ROOM 42

LOCKER 16

9:30am a history of magical creatures

10:00am history

10:45 am Latin

11:30am magic

12:00pm lunch

13:00pm art

14:00pm gym

15:00pm exact actives

it looked pretty straight forward. she guessed then the bell rang. students came from everywhere left, right. and she looked like an idiot with a suitcase. Holly dodged student after student book bags and backpacks. she was suddenly pulled down by a force. she blinked a few times before realising what was on top of her. and she was not impressed.

"Get off me" she hissed as the boy sat up. he had black hair and icy blue eyes, that seemed to look down on her. "sorry miss" irish accent manners "i was simply in a rush" he looked up at her and stopped talking.

"wait a second why am i apologising to you, why were you even standing in the middle of hall way" Holly started to stand up and glared while she stood. she pointed towards her suitcase "i'm new starting today." his eyes narrowed in an annoying way. "what's your name" he asked "why should that be any of your business" she scowled. grabbed her suitcase and walked away down the hall.

* * *

><p>she was at the stairway to Lovelace tower thinking about what had just happened when she heard a 'hello' and a hand was waved in her face. she looked in front of her "oh hello" she said the girl she was looking was blonde with slightly tanned skin her emerald eyes gleamed with her smile she wore the school blazer. "hi are you Holly short?" Holly nodded and the girl clapped her hands together and took Holly's hand and started lending her up the stairs,<p>

"i'm Juliet butler head of Lovelace tower and i'll also be your prefect this year" she grinned as she dragged Holly through different rooms "comman room, dining hall." she was finally pulled to a stop when they reached her room "ah, room 42 enjoy. by the way your roommate can be a bit icy!" she left Holly there dumbfounded. "what just happened?"

she opened the door to the room and found a girl with white hair and headphones there where posters all over her side of the room. Holly tried to shut the door as quietly as possible but failed. the girls eyes opened and she pulled her headphones off.

"hey!" she said and waved "your Holly right?" Holly nodded "i'm Raine, that's your side of the room over there" she pointed and Holly looked at her half of the room when she looked back Raine already had her headphones back on. Holly put her suitcase on her bed the rest of her stuff was already there. there was a note on her bed. it said

_dear Holly _

_dinner starts at 7:00 complete uniform and please make sure Vin's there too_

_Juliet. _

who was Vin she wondered for a moment before opening the door to her room she looked at the plack on it. she was right. Raine Vinyáya, she shut the door again and got changed.

the uniform was like any other uniform in any other school. the blazer was a light gray and had the school emblem along with the emblem for the Lovelace tower, the skirt was black, the tie was purple light blue and a forest green. she liked the tie.

there was a knock on the door and Juliet's head popped in "you ready?" she asked with her usual smile "yep" Holly said "come on then. Vin! get those headphones off!" Holly decided to make her get away. the Main dinning hall of the school was magnificent four long tables with a firth at the front of the room above each table was the banner with the tower's emblem on it. if Holly remembered correctly there were four different towers and then the teachers tower which was in the middle.

Olympian tower the first of the 2 boy dormitories

Carroll tower the second of the 2 boy dormitories

white tower the first of the 2 girl dormitories

then her tower Lovelace tower

she headed to where her tower's table was and was suddenly pulled down by the arm "sit here" she looked to see Raine and quickly said "ok" before climbing into the seat.

an older man stepped up to a podium "good day students. i hope you are all well. as you know we have some new students joining us" he nodded and looked out across the room "i am vice pricinbel sool and i hope you have a good year" Holly heard snickers around the room and turned to Raine "he's an annoying guy wants to be headmaster but has to get rid of the actual one first, and don't worry you aren't the only one who will want to gut him in a couple of months"

Holly felt a smile tug at her lips and a laugh bubble in her thoat. she then saw a flash of black in the corner of her eye "who's he" she said pointing to the guy who'd faller on top of her earlier. Raine looked then immediately turned back to the table "that's Artemis Fowl, the dean's son. do not mess with him presides he's a stuck up rich bastard" she snarled. Holly had to agree with her after all she had had that small convosasion earlier.

"ok. don't mess with him got it" she said quietly before she looked away. so she didn't notice that mr Fowl had started to look at her.

"Foaly" said guy looked up at the irish boy "what? is it" Artemis continued without looking at him "who's she?' Foaly followed his line of sight. then tapped away on a small hand held laptop "that's Holly Short, she's in our year got in last minute. why?" but Artemis wasn't listening "Holly Short" he tester the name on his tounge "Foaly, Butler, i believe i have myself a challenge" he smirked.

* * *

><p><strong>so new story sorry if it's not that good but plot bunnies call! i had this idea a couple of months back when i was reading the first book of the school for good and evil (which is a really good book series!) when it dawned on me why not have our favourite characters from artemis fowl go to school! and before you ask yes pretty much all of the adults that were adults in the book have been reduced to 16 year olds well apart from the parents that would just be weird no one can argue with that. <strong>

**so our villains will be introduced next chapter along with our favourite beet red commander. i had fun writing this chapter thought so sorry if the characters are a little ooc but it can't be done any other way. **

**main shippings **

**Arlly (Artemis and Holly)**

**Minler (Butler and Minerva, yes i know it's weird but don't look at me like that they are basically the same age in this fic :P)**

**Opairo (O****pal Koboi and Jon Spiro reason it's just to funny)**

**Juliguy (Juliet and that random guy that pops up out of no where)**

**Mulchen (Mulch Diggums and that Chicken from Dinner)**

**well that's all so please leave a Review and let me know what you think!****  
><strong>

**yours**

**Cup O'Tea Hatter**


	2. Chapter 2

***swirls round in a chair* Hi internet world! so a new chapter yay! i'm going to give you some facts before i go back to spinning in this chair. **

**one this chapter got rewritten about 7 times. and i am also looking for a BETA if anyone is interested **

**Disclaimed: do i really look like i own Aretmis Fowl? me a 13 year old girl who hates maths? your da'rvitting me **

* * *

><p>2<p>

Holly

Holly sat in her Dormroom after classes that day as she didn't have any exact curricula actives. and Gods was she bored as hell. first the mysteriously named class had been canceled and then she'd somehow found herself covered in spagatii at lunch (apparently some girls from white tower thought it would be funny if they covered the entire second years of Lovelace with Spagatii)

the door to the room opened an in walked Raine "Thought i'd find you here!" she said then grabbed Holly's hand pulling her out of the room "Raine! Where are we going?!" Holly said as she was dragged down to flights of stairs and then into the basement and in front of a door.

"what is this place?" Holly asked. on the door it said

'LEPRECON EXPRESS NEWS PAPER"

Raine smiled and opened the door. Inside printers were pushed towards the wall ink stained the floor everywhere. it was a very big room lot's of people ran carrying stacks of paper "What is this place?" Holly asked a smile trying to make it's way on to her face. Raine's smile widen "This is the school newspaper. it sells pretty well. come on i'll introduce you to everyone" with that she grabbed Holly's hand and pulled her through the room.

"Julious!" Raine shouted as she made her way round the room "i've got a new recuit for us!" she pulled Holly in front of a desk where a boy sat a tixe in his mouth "Holly Short this is Julious root! chief and editor of the newspaper"

Holly stood frozen to her spot as she took in the room. it was loud and busy she liked it. she held out her hand "Holly short reporting for duty" and that's how her job began.

* * *

><p>"uhhhhhhhhh" Holly said 2 hours later as they walked into the main hall. Raine laughed and Holly glared at her "Calm down Holls you aren't the first person he's put through that. i mean he is a senior along with me" Raine's smile took a comforting turn. Raine waved off to some of the others that were in the newspaper. Holly had met several people she found really nice.<p>

one of them was nicked named Foaly for some reason he refused to reveal his real name to her as if it was something embrassing. then she met a boy named Nick Oliver (**A/N you can all guess who that is i trust?**)

then there was Trouble and Grub Kelp they were brothers and also nice Trouble the older one was smitten with a girl called Lilli apparently. Holly had laughed at this but she didn't know why at the time.

Holly waved over at them too and failed to notice the pair of icy blue eyes watching her from Olympian tower's table. she continued walking and sat down at Lovelace tower's table as sool stepped up to the podium.

"Good evening students i hope you've all had a lovely day." he said and Holly thought she heard sarcasm in his voice. "so tonight we're deciding who gets to plan the Snowball this year" Snowball? what was that "as you know the winning tower gets to plan the entire thing. that includes music food and theme" he sighed and continued as a bowl was rolled up to him it had pieces of paper in it . he stuck his hand in and pulled a piece out. he opened the paper before turning back to the podium. "and this year's ball planning will be done by…. Lovelace tower!"

the girls around Holly went wild with cheering and clapping and someone even whopped. Holly turned to see Raine standing up on her seat whooping. 'this Snowball thing is probably a big thing here' she thought as she started clapping. more cheering was heard from Olympian tower she looked over to see Foaly cheering up a storm.

when they were back in the common room of Lovelace tower. there was a party going on. Raine had quickly explained to Holly that the Snowball was the biggest social event at the school. family's came and dance the night away with all the students it was held on Christmas Eve every year.

Juliet was up at the front of the room suggesting themes such as winter wonder land or narnia those were scraped as she came up with her last one.

A Masked Ball

Holly thought about it as the girls in the room explored into a corus of that's such a good idea's, Holly stood up from her spot on the floor and climbed up on the sofa next to Juliet.

"Why don't we make it so that when the guests enter the room they're hand a piece of paper with someone's name on it and you have to find them by midnight?" she suggested. Holly shut her eyes for less there a second before she was pulled up off the sofa 'Yays!' sound around the room \

Holly could probably learn to like it here.

* * *

><p>ROOM 00 WHITE TOWER.<p>

"i thought you said you rigged the bowl!" a female voice shouted at the tanned teenage boy infront of her "My dear darling Opal. Arno should have delt with it " he said back with a smile. "i'll make sure this is corrected i promise" it was Opal's turn to smile "You'd better Jon a lot of things can happen to an american" she said with a sick ally sweet voice "So are we still on for saturday?" Jon said with a cocky smirk. Opal smiled and shrugged "I guess"

* * *

><p><strong>*pokes head out of hole* sooooo i'm really sorry about this chapter i know it was gods awful but everyone wanted more! <strong>

**replies to reviews **

**to 1ST Guest: yes i know my grammars bad DEAL with it! and congrats first person to review!**

**to Shaddia: thank you Opal/Spiro made a small ****appearance at the end of this chapter(even if it wasn't much same with root ). and Thanks for the compliment!**

**to Caitlin Sutcliff: *raises eyebrow* Really? **

**to forever day: thanks and once again Grammar! DEAL WITH IT UNTIL I GET A BETA!**

**to 7T7: thanks Agent 7 **

**to 2nd Guest: *puts on wings and tiara* Wish granted! **

**thank you all for reviewing and to those who favourited and followed this story **

**yours **

**Cup O'Tea Hatter **

**P.S: ARLLY FIVE EVER! PEOPLE! **


	3. Chapter 3

***rolls in on roller skates* WHO ORDERED THE EXACT SUPPER HAPPY FLUFFLY PLOT BUNNIES CHAPTER!**

**no one oh *sets paper aside* i guess here's an chapter and the end may need a little work **

**Anyway Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>3<p>

Artemis

He enjoyed watching her from across the great hall, He enjoyed the glares she gave him in latin. He enjoyed it when She fumbled for words when the teacher call on her, But most of all He (somehow) enjoyed pissing her off.

All of this was new to Artemis Fowl, mainly because this was the first ever time he'd felt like that. and he somehow he didn't even mind. he reasoned with himself saying it was only because his mind needed occupying. because his classes were to easy. not to mention one of them had been canceled.

he sat in his latin class correcting the teacher when it was needed and getting the groans and moans from the rest of the students. but he didn't care. and to think She sat one to the right and two back. he could feel the glares aimed at the back of his head.

and to think they'd only ever talked Once.

The bell rang just as he had opened his mouth to mention another correction. he heard a small corus of 'yays' even one from the teacher. he walked out of the class room when he heard a gruff voice say "Artemis!" he turned around to see Butler and his girlfriend Minerva, "you forgot your books for the next class this morning" he said with a small smile.

"Butler, old friend class has been cancelled for 2 weeks now" Artemis said as he took the books "You didn't here?" His Friend asked. "Here what?" Artemis question, "Mr Qwan came back last night. everyone says he had 2 huge suitcases" Butler answered. Artemis's face Brighten and he smirk. well his favourite class had just started up. "I'll see you later Butler," he waved as he ran down the hall.

* * *

><p>the forest clearing possibly Artemis's favourite spot in the entire school. The class had been moved out here after that Explosion last year (he'd talk about that later.)<p>

he walked into the circle and waved to some of them. he got a polite nod from Amelie Bishop, and a maniacal smile From Myrin Morgan, in return. he wasn't expecting the hug he got from Tanith Low with her saying it's good to see you, and the apology from Ghastly Bespoke behind her. He shock Skulduggery Pleasant's hand (that boy was always too skinny) and the wave from Valkyrie Cain his girlfriend.

he caught the slightly flirtatious look from Opal Koboi (and he shivered in revolution) mean girl of Haven Academy. and the smile from Nick Oliver one of his good friends. and Finally his teacher the only one who bothered to challenge him stood there in the middle of the clearing a smile on his face. Mr. Qwan, the maddest teacher at Haven.

"Ah Mr. Fowl nice of you to join us. now we're only waiting on one more" He said his smile widening. one more? there were only usually 9 students who attended this class and Mr. Qwan had brought in another student? who were they?

"Sorry! i'm late!" a soft voice said from behind him it's accent was like it was from everywhere. he turned around slowly. and there she stood the reason behind his weird feelings of late.

Holly Short, with her warm hazel eyes and shoulder length auburn hair. those perfect bow shaped lips that just looked kissabl- wait what on earth was he thinking!

"Miss Short so nice of you to join us. welcome to Magic 101" said with is usual smile "you can pair up with there." he said and turned to the rest of the class "we will now begin"

Artemis stood frozen as he stared at the girl in front of him. Pair up? is that what said. but that would mean mean- oh no

"You" she scowled at him. her expession changing into a sneer. little did they both know Mr Qwan chuckled at them 'oh just wait' he thought.

"So what do we do in this class anyway?" Holly asked the sneer still slightly on her face. Artemis fumbled for the words. and that was really unusual for him. "We Miss Short, are here to learn our personal magic" he got a befuddle look in return. he sighed (which also doesn't usually happen) and turned o look at her (not that he would admit it) sort of cute face. "look you see Valkyrie over there" he said and pointed in Valkyrie's direction "her and her boyfriend Skulduggery use elemental and shadow magic. because it's suited to them" Holly nodded slowly (in understanding he hoped)

"I think i get it. What about him" she pointed in Myrin's direction. Artemis had a half smile "His is Alchemy" Holly turned to look at him. and he had to stop himself from looking at her in the eyes "And what about you huh Fowl" she questioned.

he had none the question was coming so he answered truthfully

"I Miss Short. can freeze things" her face fell at that.

* * *

><p><strong>*is back in that hole from back when she upset twilight lovers* Hey! don't look at me like that! <strong>

**anyway replies to reviews**

**7T7: Well i'm sorry if my grammar hurts your eyes but i do have a lovely beta now**

**Shaddia: i now have a beta, ****and thank you for the comment on the news letter thing *takes a bow* i thank you**

**Ice: ah my wonderful new beta! you will be starting next chapter which should make it a million times better**

**yours **

**Cup O'Tea Hatter **


	4. Chapter 4

**HI Lovely people of the internet it's** **me and i am back from that hole of despair and hiding from Twilight lovers. so here we have a new Chapter and i'm proud of this one. Not much Arlly but still fun to write.**

**Disclaimed: if i owned Artemis Fowl there would have been a Kiss in the Last guardian.**

**Diana Fowl belongs to miss Fanprincess i am borrowing Diana for the purpose that Eoin Colfer should of had more female characters in artemis fowl **

* * *

><p>4<p>

Holly

She would admit she'd been avoiding Artemis Fowl after that class. Everyone had showed her what they could do and Holly had thought she'd heard muttering. "Air and Eros magic." After she had looked at Artemis. What he had meant she had an idea.

To think that was already a week ago.

Now she sat on the school's bus as it drove to Dublin. She had been woken up early by a very excited Raine explaining that on the weekends, there was a bus that took the students into the city if they wanted to go.

As it turned out, a lot of students did this, including one Opal Koboi who was, for some unknown reason, glaring at her profoundly. "What's her problem?" Holly muttered and turned back to the window. A black Bentley drove next to the bus. The tinted windows loomed at her for 10 split seconds before it went on.

She took her phone out of her bag, checking the time and choosing her favourite song. Sticking her head phones on, she pressed play.

10 minutes later she walked off the bus, Raine telling her that she was meeting someone and would see her later. Holly had nodded and took off down the street. She was just walking, staring into windows as she passed, the music playing in her ears. Before she knew it she was singing along.

"Tonight the moon invites me to the night sky but my lips hesitate to voice a reply, even so I'm screaming from the depths of my heart" she sung before it moved on to the next song.

"You have a lovely singing voice," a voice said behind her and she jumped. She turned around slowly facing the person who had spoken. He was short, about 5'8 and he had tan SKIN and short black hair. He wore a lot of signet rings and he was wearing a white shirt. She immediately knew who this was. Jon Spiro, the biggest flirt in school.

"Thank you," she said and made to walk away. He of course stepped in her way. "You know there's this lovely Italian place just down the street. I know the guy who owns the place. I could get you a free meal." He said, a flirtatious smile on his lips. Holly scowled at the teenage boy in front of her.

"No thank you" she spat at him, venom creeping into her voice.

All he did was wrap an arm around her shoulders and his smile grew bigger. "Please, doll FACE?" That was it, Holly thought. As she raised a fist to punch him in the face, another hand wrapped around hers.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you." Holly turned to see a black haired girl pulling her away from Spiro. Her eyes were what scared Holly the most. Icy blue just like Fowl's.

"Diana, me and this lovely lady were just discussing dinner plans," Spiro said as he walked after them. The girl, or Diana as she was apparently called, turned in his direction.

"My friend Miss Short and I were just heading to the Commanders' performance." With that final word Diana pulled Holly down the street.

When Spiro was out of sight, Holly pulled herself from Diana's hand. "Um, thank you." Holly said. Diana turned to look at her.

"No problem. He does that a lot." Her accent was Irish.

"I'm Holly Sho-" then a thought struck Holly. "How do you know my name?" She asked Diana. The dark haired girl winced.

"Sorry. I know your name because of Raine. I manage her band, The Commanders, and, well, you're her room mate." Holly nodded, understanding.

"The Commanders. That was the band you mentioned to Spiro." Holly said, a little excitement in her voice. She knew Raine played the guitar but she didn't know about her band though.

"Yep. You wanna come to the show?" Diana questioned. Holly nodded. "Oh, one more thing, Holly." She said, turning around "What?" Holly looked at her. "Welcome to a world of amazement!" Diana said then CONTINUEDdown the street.

The building was called the Oak. It was located by a river. It looked sort of like a pub. Holly walked in behind Diana and was immediately interested. The whole place was full of teenagers of all ages. There was a stage at the back of the room where someone was setting instruments up. A bar stood off to one side where 15 and 16 YEAR OLDS were drinking what looked like Cola. Diana pulled her through the crowd and up to the bar.

"Hey! Scar!" The bar man turned to her.

"Hello, Diana. What can I get ya?" He asked her with a smile. (which Holly thought was a little flirtatious)

"One marshmallow pint for my friend here, and a lingone for me." The bar man, or Scar, turned and grabbed a bottle of Cola from under the bar and a jar of marshmallow fluff, the spendabel kind. A pint glass got placed on the bar. He poured the Cola into the glass then opened the jar of marshmallow fluff and stuck a couple of spoonfuls on the surface of the Cola.

He then placed it down in front of Holly and gave her a smile. "Enjoy, Miss." He then made Diana's drink, which was too complicated to follow. Holly picked up the glass and hesitantly took a sip. It was just Cola with some marshmallow on top. In other words it was nice.

"You enjoying that?" Diana asked Holly as she toke a sip from her own drink.

"Yeah, it's nice" Holly placed her drink back down.

"Raine's about to go on. She's gonna be at the front." Diana said then her eyes widened when she looked at the door behind Holly.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was terrible." the accent was Irish and it belonged to someone she knew.

"Hey cousin. How've you been?" Diana said looking at the boy behind Holly. Holly slowly turned around and was met with Artemis Fowl.

Then the lights dimmed. Raine shouted up on stage ,"WHAT'S UP DUBLIN!" The crowd roared and clapped and whooped. Then they started playing.

And Holly couldn't move. She was frozen under the stare of icy blue.

* * *

><p><strong>so what do you guys think? i worked hard on this chapter and i think it was good do you think it was good tell me in a review!<strong>

**yours **

**Cup O'Tea Hatter **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi! lovely people of the internet. so here's a lovely new chapter!**

**Disclaimed:i do not own Artemis Fowl! or Ana Cromwell. she belongs to AnnaCromwell **

* * *

><p>5<p>

Holly

She could hear the Commanders' performance and and listened to some of the lyrics, but zoned out again when Artemis looked her in the eyes.

"Artemis, you have fun with Holly, I have to arrange the next gig for Raine and the guys." With that Diana took off through the crowd. Artemis and Holly didn't see the smirk that crossed her features.

"Hello, Fowl." Holly said finally then turned back to the bar.

"Miss Short. What are you doing here?" He asked. She could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"I happened to bump into a girl called Diana, the one who just called you 'cousin'." She was going to tell him about Spiro, but when she tried, something else came out.

"So what about you, Fowl?" She stared at her glass.

"Oh, the Fowls own this building, it was originally Diana's idea." He said, then ordered a drink.

Raine finished the song and started on another one.

"It's 9 o'clock on the dot at the spot and I'm hanging with her friends again.

Great company beautiful place,

And you're fashionably late,

HEY! And I don't wanna be that guy that makes you sad, makes you cry."

Holly tuned it out and took another sip of her drink. Scar placed a pint glass of cola. "Thanks," He said, and took a sip of her drink.

She took a look at the crowd. Then there was a thought. "I'm going to go dance," She said. "Watch my drink." She ran into the crowd without a second thought.  
>She danced to the music, swaying, and the smile she couldn't knock off her FACE. She looked back over at the bar where Artemis stood. "He's an idiot, I bet he doesn't even know how to have fun." Then she decided on something. "Maybe I can get him to have some fun," she thought to herself, before pushing her way back through the crowd. She picked up her drink and drank it.<p>

"Hey, Fowl." She said, turning towards him.

"What is it?" Artemis replied. Holly smiled. Though she'd never admit it was because of his stupid face.

"Do you know how to dance?" She said over the music. Artemis seemed to blink for 2 seconds before replying.

"Of course I do." Holly smiled.

"Fine, do you know how to have some fun?" She asked him. This time it took him a little longer to answer.

"I do!" He said, grabbing her hand. Holly was shocked for a moment. Then she realised she was back on the dance floor, and she was being twirled around. "Is this enough fun for you?" He whispered in her ear, as he pulled. He left her in the middle of the floor alone. A sentence left her lips.

"What just happened?"She cautiously made her way back to the bar, picked up her drink, and took a mouthful.

***Some other dark corner***

Opal didn't like it. That Short girl was getting far to close to Artemis, a vital part of her plan. The dean's son. She was going to have to upstage her.

***Back to Holly***

Holly could have sworn the shadows under her moved. "Hey, Holly." She turned to FACE Valkyrie.

"Hey, Valkyrie." She said. Valkyrie smiled and ordered a drink.

"So I saw you with Artemis earlier. You looked like you were having fun." Valkyrie's smile widened.

"What's with the smile?" Holly asked her. Valkyrie took a sip from her drink.

"Nothing." Was all she said before walking away.

"Holly!" Juliet said then wrapped an arm around Holly's shoulders. "How'd you do it!" Holly looked at her cluelessly.

"How did I do what?" Holly asked, finishing her drink.

Juliet stared at her, dumbfounded. "Well, get Artemis to like you of course! It's not an easy feat!" She said with a huge smile. "There are only a couple of people Artemis will even talk to." Holly still looked at her weirdly. Juliet just stared, smiling right back. A big guy walked over to stand next to them.

"Juliet, stop harassing the poor girl" he said. His voice was deep and gravelly.

"Oh, Holly, you haven't met my brother have you!" Juliet said. "Holly, this is Butler! Butler, Holly, Holly, Butler, there, introductions done!" Holly held out her hand which he took and shook.

"Nice to meet you," They said at the same time.

A small blond girl moved behind him. "Dom! Move! I'd like to meet her too, you lazy oaf!" Her French accent was simply adorable. Butler moved slightly and she came to the front. "Minerva Paradizo," She said, shaking Holly's hand.

"Holly Short." Holly replied. Juliet smiled.

"Isn't this awesome! My new friend meets my Brother and his girlfriend!" Holly squeaked in surprise. This Mountain Man and the polite French girl? Juliet laughed. "Yep, most of us were sure it wasn't ever gonna happen."

Holly looked at the time and saw that it was almost 16:00 already. She said her good byes and started towards the bus stop. She got there just as the bus pulled away. Great. There wasn't another one for another hour. "Miss Short?" she heard an Irish accent say behind her. She turned and there stood Artemis next to the Bentley from earlier.

"Fowl?" she questioned. She walked towards him.

"You seem a bit stuck." He said, meeting her half way.

"I am" she replied.

"Would you like a ride?" he asked her.

"Thanks, but I think I'll wait it out," She said and he walked away and climbed back in the car. A moment later it started pouring with rain.

"Still feel the same way?" Artemis questioned from the car. Holly walked towards him.

"This doesn't mean I like you," She said, climbing in.

"You look a little soaked." He said with a smirk. Holly glared at him.

"Fuck you!"

*THE OAK TREE*

"Good job, guys," Diana said as she counted up the EARNINGS. "Project Apollo is totally underway!" The rest of the room grinned, and Juliet's was the biggest of them all.

"As the person who came up with the idea, I TAKE ALL CREDIT!" She then got whacked around the head.

"Shut up" Minerva said.

"Though everything is going swimmingly isn't it?" Diana grinned again, Raine along with her.

"Artemis has been heartbroken his first girlfriend moved away so us finding him another one was a good idea." Diana said.

"Yeah i haven't seen Fowl this happy since she who shall not be named." Raine said and the room laughed again.

"We can say her name, Vin." Juliet said, as they all chorused:

"Ana Cromwell."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! again enjoy the chapter? hope ya did. <strong>

**on to reviews!**

**to Veronica Violet: thank you! i'm english thought not irish. i kinda wish i was...**

**to Yashendra2797: thank you. and your wish has been granted.**

**any-who new chapters! yay! and happy belated New Year!**

**yours **

**Cup O'Tea Hatter**


End file.
